


The Fine Art of Distraction

by Chisotahn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisotahn/pseuds/Chisotahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer homework is terrible. Being <i>forced</i> to do it - when there are much more amusing alternatives - is even worse. Rebellion is clearly the only answer! More self-indulgent established relationship fluff ahoy.</p><p>Good ending spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Art of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on LiveJournal in 2009.

The second Souji stepped off the train, it felt just like old times again. 

Summer vacation was everything Yosuke could have hoped for, from lunches with the whole team at their 'special headquarters' to long evenings spent with absolutely no one but Souji. Even if it was temporary, and Souji would have to go back at the end of the month, Yosuke was bound and determined to enjoy the hell out of the time they had.

They'd gone to the beach yesterday, the whole group plus Dojima-san and Nanako-chan to boot, and had smashed a watermelon, had fireworks when night fell, the whole deal. Yosuke had ended up leaning against Souji, sitting back to back as they watched Chie set up an elaborate construction of fireworks with Naoto's help. 

It was a perfect moment - Souji _right there_ , their friends there too, everyone happy and laughing...

And then Yosuke had ruined it in two sentences. Two stupid, _stupid_ goddamn sentences.

_"Man, I'm really gonna be bummed out when this vacation's over. Heh, I haven't even started on my homework yet."_

And that was why Yosuke was now in his room, flopped on his futon and glaring angrily at his homework - because his boyfriend was nothing if not relentlessly practical. Said boyfriend was sitting in his armchair, quietly reading a book, because of _course_ the bastard had already finished his homework before even coming to Inaba.

_Freakin' jerk._

Oh, Yosuke had protested, of course, but Souji had bested him with an ease that was almost embarrassing. "Maybe someday you'll learn the fine art of doing things in advance," he'd said, mildly.

"More like the fine art of keeping my mouth shut," Yosuke muttered, irritated, but more with himself than Souji. "Dude, I can always do this after you leave. I'll be bored then, anyway-"

And then Souji played his trump card, damn him. "Two days is _not_ enough to do a whole summer's worth of homework... and I _really_ want us to go to the same university, you know." He'd given Yosuke an encouraging grin and an even _more_ encouraging kiss, but of all the things Yosuke wanted to do on the futon after kissing Souji, studying had to be at the very, very bottom of the list.

Yosuke sighed under his breath and turned the page; he'd actually read most of this chapter, but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. The worst bit was that Souji, damn him, had a point - Yosuke really did need to do well this year to keep up, and the idea of going to the same university together, with all that implied, was most definitely an attractive one.

But right now it wasn't _quite_ enough motivation. It worked wonders when Souji was far away, but when he was in the same room...

Yosuke glanced up at his best friend quickly; Souji was focusing his full attention on his own book. Yosuke shifted experimentally, picking up the school book and rolling over on his back, tilting his head back to check Souji's reaction. 

Nothing.

 _Hmm._ A speculative expression came over Yosuke's face, and he slowly sat up, putting the still-open book down on the futon in front of him. Talking Souji out of this wasn't going to happen; he'd already tried that and failed miserably, and straight-up refusing was only going to make them both frustrated.

But... those weren't his only options.

Yosuke had to hide his grin, but he did a fairly good job, all things considered. He started small, picking up his pencil and fiddling with it, drumming it idly against the edge of his book as if it were merely absent-minded fidgeting rather than deliberate - though the way he kept glancing up at Souji to see if it was having an effect was more than a little suspicious.

It could have easily blown his cover - but it didn't, because Souji didn't so much as glance in his direction.

Yosuke frowned. Time to change tactics, obviously. He dropped the pen and instead shifted positions again, this time drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them before pointedly focusing his gaze on Souji.

He'd done the staring thing before a couple nights ago, though at that point it had been more of a hazy, contented sort of thing, and when Souji had gently teased him about it, he'd mumbled something dumb about memorizing for when Souji was gone again. But there was none of that fondness in Yosuke's stare now. Nope, this was pure, concentrated _obnoxious_...

... and it wasn't working. Yosuke's eyes narrowed slightly. Had he imagined Souji's gaze flicking towards him for just an instant, the very faint upturn of his best friend's lips before his face smoothed out into utter impassiveness again? Yosuke wasn't quite sure.

_Fine then._

Yosuke slid off the futon and sidled up to the armchair, moving as silently as he could, then leaned over Souji's shoulder. "Whatcha reading?"

Souji turned the page. "A book," he said, in a perfectly calm voice, as if Yosuke wasn't practically draped over his shoulders.

Yosuke blinked at that, nonplussed. This was slightly more challenging than he'd thought it would be - but this close to Souji he had more options. "I bet it's _boring_ ," he declared, leaning in close so that he was practically whispering in Souji's ear. "We should do something else."

" _You_ have homework," Souji said, then tensed noticeably as Yosuke ran his tongue along the edge of his ear.

"Doesn't matter." Yosuke punctuated the statement with a nip, then grinned as Souji's book wobbled in his hands for a moment. "There's _always_ gonna be homework, but you're not always here, so we might as well make the most of it..."

"Making the most of it isn't going to get you-" Souji stopped talking as Yosuke slid his arms around Souji's neck, delicately nibbling his way down Souji's earlobe.

"What was that, partner?"

Souji sighed. "You," he informed Yosuke, "are obnoxious."

"Yep," Yosuke said, cheerfully, then frowned as Souji stood up, breaking his hold. "Hey, where're you going?" He quickly vaulted over the chair, then realized Souji _still_ had that goddamn book in his hands. "You're still-"

"I'm _reading_ ," Souji said, just before Yosuke tackled him onto the futon; he only barely managed to keep his grip on the book.

"Nope, not reading," Yosuke grinned, trying to snatch the book out of Souji's hands; Souji quickly tried to move it out of Yosuke's reach. "Aw, c'mon, partner. You can't _seriously_ want to read that more than..."

"I was just getting to the good part," Souji protested, and Yosuke caught the flicker of amusement on his face; yep, the smug bastard was was definitely teasing him. 

Well, two could play that game. Yosuke stopped trying to steal the book and instead shifted targets, sweeping his hands down Souji's sides, fingers wiggling in an attempt to tickle. The effect was instantaneous; Souji made a choked, spluttering noise and tried to squirm away. "H-hey, Yosuke - gah! - that's not fair-"

"Feel like putting the book down yet?" Yosuke punctuated that statement with a very deliberate grope, grinning at the sharply indrawn breath that got out of Souji. " _Not fair_ is you making me do homework when you're here and we've got all this free time..."

"Stop," Souji managed, and Yosuke obliged, raising one eyebrow at his best friend. "Okay. Look. I'm putting down the book."

"Finally," Yosuke muttered, but he couldn't help but feel a little smug himself as Souji carefully put in a scrap of paper as a bookmark and put the book to one side. "And?"

"Next time, I'm going to tell you that I'm just not going to come over, period, until you're done with your next assignment," Souji sighed, then shook his head and lunged at Yosuke with surprising speed, making Yosuke yelp involuntarily as the other boy easily shoved him back onto the futon. "Just to remove temptation, you understand."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Yosuke said, then reached up and wound one hand into Souji's hair. "Now will you get down here, already?!"

Souji just laughed, then obliged.


End file.
